legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lombax Secret
The Lombax Secret is the third book to the Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles. The Lombax Secret involves the events of Tools of Destruction. Fanfictiondreamer has this book and the book that came after it specially written to have it be read by a "Guest Narrator" that was arranged for special reasons. The story took place sometime after book 2. Kim and Ron had already graduated from high school. Kim had donned a new mission outfit. Also, just like Tools of Destruction, the story of Ratchet's origin story begins with one fateful invasion of an alien race from another galaxy. This story wasn't one of Fanfictiondreamer's favorites to write but she had to finish it in order to reach her favorite part of the entire series and something she originally didn't want in the story. This also marks the first time that Kim was seen in her new mission outfit that was introduced in Season 4 of Kim Possible. How it All Began On a normal day in Metropolis. Ratchet and Clank were working on a rocket sled together. Kim was with them, spending time with the duo as things back at home were hectic. Ron had been acting more childish than usual despite both of them having graduated from high school. Ratchet and Clank also seemed puzzled by this even though they've known Ron to act this way sometimes. Just then, the group received a call from Qwark. He informed the group of heavily armed robotic commandos were attacking him at the Planetary Defense Center. The group then rode off on the rocket sled to get to him. The ride hardly started off well, but then they had a somewhat smooth flight through that was cut short almost immediately from a lethal crash in the end. Kim did not seem very happy and Ratchet tried to get on her good side by complimenting her new mission outfit. Fortunately, they were able to walk it off and continued their trek on foot. Making their way through the city, they came across these heavily armed robotic commandos that Qwark told them about. They were bombarding them constantly as they rushed through, making their trek a difficult fight through. As they went further and further into the city, the commandos have been causing all kinds of carnage all around them, from wrecking walkways and rails to demolishing buildings completely, it was indeed very dangerous. Along the way, they found out that they were there to destroy Ratchet. They arrived at the Planetary Defense Center only to find that Qwark wasn't there. The commandos arrived on the scene in droves, forcing them to retreat. They continued through the city until they were cornered. They were then approached by the leader of the commandos, Emperor Tachyon, who somehow knew about Ratchet's race and for some reason, have a deep revilement towards them. He wanted to kill Ratchet just for being a Lombax but before he had the chance to do that, Ratchet escaped along with Kim and Clank by hijacking Tachyon's warship and flew off the planet. They were then put into cryosleep before they went into hyperspace. ''Zoni: "His past is inside."'' While asleep, Clank had a dream about flying over an unknown city. He then encountered a strange looking robot flying beside him who pointed him to a dome-shaped building and they both flew into it. However, Clank woke up and found himself along with Ratchet and Kim on another planet. The ship that they were on ran out of fuel and crashed on the planet. They then went on their way to try and find another ship to get off the planet and hopefully back the Kerwan.Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Sequels Category:Fanfictiondreamer